


The Commander Shepard

by mournfulbliss



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournfulbliss/pseuds/mournfulbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Garrus and Shepard hit it off from the beginning? What if their romance happened somewhere in ME1? </p><p>This is a bunch of little one-shots of stolen kisses, courting, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsvakarian54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvakarian54/gifts).



> This was the prompt given to me from mrsvakarian54. The female Shepard is an adept, ruthless, spacer.

Working at C-Sec wasn’t really a job of notoriety. He had left the Hierarchy after his father blacklisted him from Special Forces. It was then, that he thought, ‘if you can’t beat them, you join them’. Then there was today...  
Garrus was standing in a defensive stance towards his boss, Executor Pallin. His blood boiled as he shouted.

“Saren’s hiding something! Give me more time, stall them”. 

Pallin outright laughed at him. Garrus was focused solely on the man red taping him, he never even saw the legend herself walk up. 

Commander Shepard had a particularly trying day. Politics were not her thing, and her crew still looked wary at her. She knew that this would happen. She was, after all, the hard ass Commander who has no people skills. Then she saw him. A Turian with a look so fierce that she saw herself on Torfan. She took the opportunity to step into their conversation, and laughed as Pallin did. 

“Stall the council? Don’t be ridiculous! Your investigation is over Garrus”. Pallin was saying. Shepard finished chuckling, and the two Turians changed their predatory stances to be non-threatening to her. 

“Is his investigation over?” Shepard said, turning her head to Garrus. “I can offer you unlimited sources to continue if you wish” she began. Kaidan looked unhappy.

“Commander…” Kaidan started to say, then Ashley elbowed him in the stomach.

“I’m sorry?” Executor Pallin said.

“I said” she drawled in a slow manner. “I...can...offer...you…” 

“I’m not stupid commander” Pallin said.

“Could have fooled me” Shepard replied, with no damper between her head and mouth. The Turian took a defensive stance, obviously feeling propositioned for a fight. Shepard decided to take this head on and matched his stance. Garrus watched the scene happen in slow motion. His thought carrying him to the fact that the Commander Shepard knew Turian stances, stunned him. Then he quickly came to his senses and decided that unlimited resources could be what he needed to get the job done.

“Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian”. he blurted. Pallin stood down, and Shepard flashed him a smile. 

“I know who you are. You in?” She flatly said.

“On your six, Commander”.

“You better be watching it carefully Vakarian” She said as she sauntered to her meeting with council, without a second glance back at the Turian she just propositioned to a fight. Pallin scoffed and trampled away. Garrus had no idea if this woman had a death wish or was the most amazing woman he has ever set his eye on. He watched her six, and her waist as she brushed past him. This was either going to be very interesting, or a very bad mistake.  
~*~  
After everything at the citadel was done, the first human spectre set out on mission after mission. The one they were on at the moment seemed a little different to Garrus. They were planetside, in the Mako, which he had been in the care of, and were currently barrelling off a mountainside.

“Weeee!” Shepard squealed, as Wrex held on for dear life. 

“Have you ever seen a Krogan get sick?” Wrex was saying.

“No, can’t say that I have” she commented dryly.

“Then you might want to stop the cliff diving” He commented back. 

Garrus shook his head amused. Shepard was the strangest Commander he had ever come across. She took the time to see her crew after every mission. Regardless if it was a major or minor one. He noticed that as she questioned him, she was probing for more personal information. He shook his head clear of his thoughts as they arrived at the compound.  
Shepard sauntered out of the Mako, with her helmet on to avoid the weather hazard. Garrus couldn’t help but notice the way she moved. It was like she was doing it on purpose, to catch his eye. Wrex shoved the Turian aside and hopped out of the Mako. Before he or Wrex could say anything he saw Shepard run full force into the Krogans stomach. 

“Heh heh heh, didn’t think humans had the quad to do that to a Krogan” Wrex said playfully. Shepard looked a bit disappointed. 

“Humans? Nah, most won’t even look you in the eye. This human…” Shepard was saying as Garrus got lost in his own thoughts again. All that he could think of, at this moment, was how her armor figured her. Shepard was the most radiant non-Turian he has ever seen. She fought like a Krogan, ran like a Leopard, and yet she was the human they called Commander Shepard. She really was unlike anyone else.  
~*~  
Once in the compound, Shepard took point and carefully stealthed her way to see what was up front. Wrex signaled to Garrus to hop to the private frequency they had. 

“Need me for something?” Garrus asked.

“Didn’t think Turians were xenophobes” Wrex commented.

“Didn’t think Krogan would find a human not worth killing” Garrus shot back.

“You’re ok, for a Turian” 

“If you two are done comparing the sizes of your quads, I have three to my left, four to the right and I am about to engage the six in front of me” Shepard said.

Garrus looked at Wrex, shrugged and went ahead to her right. They all worked as if they had choreographed this for some Blasto movie. Garrus was in awe of how smoothly Shepard went in for a kill, and moved right to the next one. When the compound was clear, they all took their helmets off. He looked over at Shepard as her hair looked wet, and she threw him a smile. Garrus flicked his mandibles in returned.

“Wrex why don’t you check out this room and see if there are any med packs or ammo we can use. Garrus and I will take the upstairs.” SHe instructed.

“Yeah yeah, go have your fun” He chuckled as he disappeared into the room. 

Garrus followed Shepard upstairs. He couldn’t help but look at the soft features of her face. Shepard side glanced at Garrus and her face flushed. He was taken off-guard by the sudden smell that came from her. The pink on Shepard’s cheeks looked strange to him, but he got to work trying to decrypt the safe. 

Shepard looked over her shoulder at Garrus. Wondering why he hadn’t picked up her interest yet. She had dirty thoughts of him without his armor, and trying to persuade him to come out of his plates. She had no idea her pheromones would betray her. The sweet smell coming from Shepard sent Garrus’s head spinning. He kept searching the room, creeping toward her. The closer he got to her, the stronger it was. His body was reacting before his brain could catch up, and before he knew what he was doing he had her pinned to the wall. Shepard looked up at him questioningly, and a purr escaped from his chest.Shepard opened her mouth slightly, and Garrus’s eyes were darting from her eyes to her human lips. Shepard closed her eyes and tilted her head, Garrus leaned down.

“WHAT THE HELL IS UP THERE, THAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG” Wrex yelled. Shepard’s eyes went wide, and as quickly as the smell came, it left. 

“Ahhh, uh” Garrus stammered. Shepard looked at him coyly. 

“Just about done here, you get anything?” Shepard yelled to Wrex walking out of the room. 

“What?” was all Garrus could muster out.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the things that Shepard loved the most about the Normandy was how versatile the cargo bay was. It doubled as extra space, and a workout room. Their next major mission was on Noveria. She knew the planet was one of the coldest planets, and she didn’t want to look weak at the higher altitudes. Shepard changed into her workout clothes and went for the cargo bay. She figured that it was late enough that maybe she would be able to catch one lonely Turian. 

Garrus was, indeed, in the cargo bay. He tinkered with the MAKO more than he probably should. He liked that Shepard constantly beat up on the MAKO or he wouldn’t have anything to focus his attention on. What bothered him today was that he hadn’t always been able to be at Shepard’s six. What happened at the compound completely baffled him. He knew his primal instincts took over, and he knew Shepard did not push him away. Did this mean there was something there? 

Shepard rode the elevator to the cargo bay. She knew she had to get this thing looked at because as soon as she called it, the damned thing made so much noise. It was almost as if it was a warning to anyone in the cargo bay that someone was ready to come. Tactically it was anything but stealthy. Either way, Shepard stepped off the elevator and went straight for the treadmill. She noticed the Turian feet coming out of the MAKO and smiled to her herself. There was something about Garrus that made her quiver at her core. She just wasn’t sure how he felt. 

“Isn’t it a bit late for that?” Shepard heard herself say. Then there was a thunk that reverberated throughout the cargo bay. “Oh, come on Garrus, it’s not like you didn’t know someone was down here with that damn elevator”. 

Garrus slid out from under the MAKO and rubbed his head looking at her. He noticed that she wasn’t in BDU’s, or anything Alliance related. She had on black tight pants that cut off at her shins, and a black floppy t-shirt with the N7 logo on her left shoulder. He watched her run, memorized. 

“Garrus, it’s not like you haven’t seen someone run before.” She said to him.

“Ah, yes, sorry. Why are you conditioning so late?” He asked.

“Why not? Wanna join me?” She countered. 

He was in awe at how her breath didn’t waver as she spoke to him while running. “Turians really don’t run to condition. Our feet on those things?” 

“Well, what do Turians do to condition?” 

“We spar” he answered.

Shepard turned off the machine, and toweled her forehead dry. “Set up the mats Vakarian, and let’s go. I’m sure my hand to hand could use a little tweaking.” She said as she took a sip of water.

“Ground rules?” Garrus asked as he finished setting the mats.

“No face, everything else is game” She said as she stretched out her limbs.

“No biotics” Garrus added, watching her stretch. He noted that humans were damn flexible.

Shepard chuckled, “fair enough”.

They both got to ready positions, and Garrus counted to three, then they started their first round. He would lunge at her, she would dodge it by shoulder rolling around him. She punched, he blocked. She tried to take his feet out, he jumped. They were pretty much matched. That is, until Garrus cried out in pain. 

Shepard stopped immediately and saw her t-shirt was hooked on Garrus’s mandible. She unhooked her shirt and they both sat on the mat breathing heavily. 

“Sorry...about that” Shepard said.

“Maybe...we should add...the shirt to the ground rules” Garrus said, taking a drink.

Shepard toweled off, and took a swig of water as well. She immediately took off her shirt, revealing none other than a black sports bra. Garrus took a second to look at her, and commit this moment to memory. Shepard was standing in front of him in nothing more than pants and one of those human undergarments. His neck flushed blue.

“Garrus are you blushing?” Shepard asked noticing his neck.

“Turians do not blush Shepard” he retorted.

“Ready for round 2?” 

“After you” he said. They went to the ready, and this time she counted down. This match was much like their first. They were evenly matched, kick for kick and punch for punch. Shepard tried to grapple him to push him to the ground, and suddenly Garrus found himself face to her waist. 

Shepard noticed that Garrus tensed up and took the moment to change tactics. She released him, and swooped her one leg under his two. Garrus fell like a tower, and Shepard was on top of him, pinning him down. 

Garrus wasn’t surprised that he was bested. He lack of control led to this, but it wasn’t all that bad for him. He looked at Shepard’s face. A few strands of her hair fell into his face, and he closed his eyes as it tickled him. He took the moment to take in the smells coming from her, and the way her body felt on his. Shepard leaned her head down concentrating on Garrus’s face.

“I win” she said huskily, taking in the moment.

“Mmmm” Garrus hummed. He allowed his bare hands to settle on her small, supportive waist. Then he remembered that humans get something called goose pimples, and lightly ran his talons up and down her back. 

“Garrus? ooh…” She breathed out, as her body relaxed on top of his. 

Garrus watched as her eyes closed and took the opportunity to roll her over so that he had her pinned, and growled.

“We keep finding ourselves in this kind of position” Shepard whispered. 

Garrus leaned his head down and subtly took in her sweet scent. A scent he knew that meant she was just as attracted to him as he was to her. Then he felt soft, wet, human lips on his warm, hard plates. 

Garrus knew from his Xenobiology studies that humans used their mouths for affectionate things. He closed his eyes and allowed her to kiss him. He wondered what those soft, sweet smelling lips would feel like on his cock. His plates loosened slightly.

Shepard was caught up in the moment. The Turian she had been eyeing since day one was on top of her, and she felt a sudden shift below. Instinctively she rotated her hips up to meet him. Garrus growled, and Shepard’s core vibrated. Through their clothes Garrus could feel her warmth. At this moment everything fell into place, and he wanted to take her right here. Spirits be damned. 

Through all the erotic moving, and kissing the cargo bay filled with a thunderous roar. Someone called the elevator from above. Shepard and Garrus both stopped suddenly and their eyes met each other’s. He sighed, and she smiled. Garrus helped Shepard up, and went straight to the MAKO.

“Hey Commander!” Kaidan said smiling brightly, wearing his own workout gear. Shepard faked a smile to his direction.

“Kaidan”.

“Mind if I use the equipment?” He asked.

“All yours” she grumbled as she shoved past him to the elevator. As the door closed, she looked over at the MAKO and grumbled, “fucking buzzkill”.


End file.
